Heart's Desire
by Nystala
Summary: Eiji and Oishi were greatly influenced by a childhood friend who one day just disappeared. Now that girl is back, blossomed into a beatiful young woman but still as hyper as ever. Join Eiji and Oishi as the rekindle their friendship through hard times.
1. Chapter 1

I made it just in time for the best part. My childhood friend was playing his match of tennis next and was getting ready to go onto the court. _The golden pair_, I thought, _Oishi and Eiji. I guess Eiji joined the tennis club like he said he would. _No doubt they'd win.

It was only 2 matches into the game when things started to go wrong. The other team was attacking only Eiji and it was wearing him down. It surprised me; usually Eiji is more persistent and focused than this.

I took a closer look at the ball as it headed towards Eiji. _That's it!_ The other guy was putting some sort of spin on it to make it look like there was more than one ball. Eiji is probably focusing on all the balls even though they aren't there. If I, a tennis amateur, was having a hard time with it Eiji was probably seeing even more.

I heard a couple of kids talking about it. My theory was right- wait is that little kid on the team? He's my age! Wow! Cool! Oh right Eiji is having a hard time.

Eiji started to spin his racket around his wrist and catching it again. His will to not lose against the multiple balls was still there. And with a partner like Oishi backing him up Eiji won't lose.

And just to prove my theory right, the opponent took a chance to hit the ball as Eiji stumbled. I saw Eiji grinned as the ball went by. Oishi was there to hit the ball back; Eiji trusted his partner to get it and he did.

The ball lobbed right over their heads and landed in the open area behind them. _Oishi is good,_ I thought.

"That's the moon volley?" the mean guy that's been attacking Eiji wondered, "He aimed for the spot right inside the line."

"Nope," Eiji corrected between his panting, "Oishi wasn't aiming for just inside the line."

"What?" The mean guy asked.

"He aimed right on the line." Eiji proclaimed with pride towards his friend and partner. It almost made me laugh. He was really tired but he was still cocky. Same Kikumaru Eiji I knew.

It was now the Golden Pair's turn to trap the other team. Eiji would lead them on and Oishi would catch it and Moon Volley it back. They quickly tied it all up. They took a moment to strategize.

When they went back to the game, Eiji placed himself on the centerline in front of the net. I didn't know what they were planning but they definitely psyched out the other team. After a couple times with whatever formation the Golden Pair were doing the big mean guy lost it. His return ball hit the net so he just let out a scream then…just walked back to his spot like nothing happened.

I stared wide-eyed and shivered. Guys like that gave me the shivers but I had my reasons. Not only did the guy freak out then but he ended up yelling at his partner for pointing it out it was a doubles match. _Uh…can you say 'duh'?___

Whoever the other guy was he seemed used to doubles. He ended up getting the ball past Seigaku but luckily…it was out. Down side was that they figured out their weak point. And that earned the match, which brings the score to 3-2, Seigaku losing.

They had to change courts, which means a break time. Good for Eiji because it looked like he needed it. I decided to go get a juice to help fight off the heat and maybe I'd get an extra for Eiji when he was done. He was going to need a little cooling down.

I jogged off to find a vending machine. The first one I found didn't have the flavor of juice I wanted so I looked for another. Finally I found one that had my favorite kind. It was a little more expensive but that was okay. I reached into the sleeve of my modernized kimono top and pulled out a little money pouch. I took out some coins and put them into machine. I made my choice and out popped two pomegranate juices.

As a knelt down to pull the cans out of the hole I remembered the first time Eiji had pomegranate juice. Pomegranates aren't common in Japan so the canned juices are more rare and more expensive. When we were younger, Eiji's allowance didn't cover it…especially since he spent it on other things. One day I was just finishing off my own can when I came up. He had asked me what I was drinking and when I told him he cocked his head like a cute little kitty. I told him what a pomegranate was and then bought him a can.

At first he wouldn't take the can. I had to convince him by saying how much it was and, after having already had my own, I bought it for him and it would be bad if it went to waste. He finally had tried it and realized just how good it was. It was something we past on to Oishi too. So on hot days we would sit in the shade drinking pomegranate juice (that I usually ened up buying).

When I came back to the court, the other team was winning the match. With one more point they'd win the game. Eiji was…he wasn't moving. He was just standing there like he fell asleep standing up. _What are you doing, Eiji-kun?_ Poor Oishi was having to play two against one. The mean guy smashed the ball back to Oishi's side but it didn't look like he was going to make it in time. I shut my eyes and shook my head; I subconsciously hoped I was imagining things from the heat. When I opened my eyes Eiji moved. He leaped for the ball and returned it earn a point for them. Eiji was back in the game.

"I finished recharging." He said to Oishi. I smacked my hand against my forehead. _Recharging…that's so like him. While everyone is all stressed about the game he acts so care-free._

The game was all Seigaku from that point; it was having a psychological effect on the other team. The other guy, not the mean one, served but faulted twice giving a point to Seigaku. But after a volley started things got interesting. The mean guy took one of the balls and returned it as a blurry one. I shouldn't have worried about Eiji like I did because he just closed his eyes and ducked under the ball to pass it off to Oishi. I giggled when he stuck his tongue out at the other player.

My attention then went to Oishi who was dragging his racket on the ground. The other team knew that's how Oishi starts his moon volley so they stepped back. That's when I knew…they'd been trained to think that. And just like I thought Oishi hit it as a drop volley instead. They fell for it! The match goes to Seigaku! 6 to 6, just one more match and they win. _I wonder if Eiji-kun can make it that long._

The game moved to tie break. Oishi served and the first point thanks to that to the funny formation. Then another point with the "Kikumaru Beam". That made me smile. Seigaku got the first three points. If they keep this up they'll win. They must have really psyched out the other team.

I shook my head and told myself not to get my hopes up. It's my luck to get the opposite of what I hope for if I hope to much. When I straitened my head again I watched the volley. The other team slipped in one of their returns. It's a chance ball! Perfect! I jumped in anticipation as I watched Eiji go for the ball. He was almost there when his fatigue caught up with him again for a moment and he tripped. I gasped out loud and covered my mouth with both my hands. I should have known he was okay but it still made my nerves jump.

Eiji got back on his feet and the game started again. As I watched the ball go back and forth, something vibrated in my pocket. I jumped because I was so intent on the game. I pulled my phone from my pocket and looked at the number.

After a frown replaced the excitement on my face I answered. "Hai?"

"Yuirko! Where are you?" my mother demanded with that bitter and hateful tone she always uses when she speaks to me.

"I just went for a walk, mama." I said as politely and prestigious as I could. I hoped she would miss the slip up I did in not calling her mother.

There was silence before she spoke. She must be trying not to yell which means she caught the slip. "You're going to be late if you don't get back her now. You have to get cleaned and ready."

"Ready for what?"

There was an exasperated sigh from the other end. "You never listen. I already told you. Now get back here…NOW!" Click.

I sighed. She didn't tell. I keep track of what my family tells me because I'll get in trouble if I don't but sometimes they forget to tell me and claim they did. I pulled a marker out of my sleeve and popped the top. Grabbing Eiji's drink I bought him, I tilted it and drew on the bottom. Then I capped the marker, put it back in my sleeve and walked over to the other Seigaku tennis players. I walked up to a boy with glasses and a serious face and a smiling boy. Both had light hair.

"Sumimasen." I said loud enough for them to hear. They both looked at me but I focused on the one smiling. "You're on the team with Kikimaru-san, right?"

"You're cute," the smiling boy said politely. He didn't say it in a flirty way but as a genuine compliment. "Yes we are. What can we do for you?"

"Could you give this to him?" I lifted the juice. "I was going to give it to him after the game but I need to get going."

The smiling boy took it. "And who should I say it's from?"

I smiled widely and answered slyly "He'll know…trust me." I bowed. "Arigato gozaimasu." I straitened then sprinted off towards the family estate.

Eiji leaned on me as we made our way off the court. Eiji looked up at our other teammates. "My battery just ran out." he said softly after a laugh.

"Good work." Tezuka said.

"Sorry guys," I said in my usual laidback way, "I'll leave the rest to you."

"We understand." Fuji replied and Tezuka nodded in agreement.

As Eiji and I sat to rest, Fuji came up to us. "Eiji." He said getting Eiji's attention. "A girl came by and asked me to give this to you." Fuji handed Eiji a juice can. For a moment Eiji looked at it with the face of a curious cat. I smiled.

"A girl?" Momoshiro questioned as he looked around Fuji. "Eiji you never told me you had a girlfriend."

"Eh?" Eiji's eyes widened even as tired as he was. "I don't." he lifted his hand lazily to take the can from Fuji.

Momoshiro blinked for a moment then looked at Fuji. "So what did she look like? Was she cute?"

Fuji smiled and nodded. "She was cute." He answered and handed Eiji the drink. "But she seemed a little younger than us. And it was strange…she had blonde hair but it didn't look natural. She was well dressed and not in a uniform."

"Did she have blue eyes?" I asked. Most blondes are foreigners and some have blue eyes but Eiji and I used to know someone who fit the description. We had given up hope we'd see her again…though now I admit I had some hope.

Fuji thought about it for a moment. "I think they were blue-green."

I looked over at Eiji as he lifted his juice can. It was then that I noticed it was a less popular flavor, pomegranate. Eiji blinked as he looked up at the can. "Yuri-chan…is back." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

"We lost first doubles," I said holding up my hand to the sun, "We should have won because of that shot; we should have found a counter sooner." After a moment I stood and let out my frustration by yelling 'damn'. Then a smacked my cheeks to get myself focusing and smiling again. "Okay, that's all for reflecting on the match."

"I thought you were here." I heard from behind me so I turned.

"Ah, Oishi. Yeah, I'm here." I confirmed.

We always come here each time we loose. It's where we played first when we were paired the first time. But I decided it was going to be our last visit. We were going to win every game from now on and keep climbing the ladder all the way to Nationals.

"You still have it." Oishi said getting my attention.

"Hmm?"

"The can…you brought it with you." Oishi was looking down at the juice can that I sat next to me.

"Well it is the first heart from Yuri-chan in two years." I reasoned, "I kinda didn't want to just throw it away."

Oishi laughed softly. "I get that. I still have the papers she drew on."

"Even the homework sheets?" I asked and when he nodded I laughed. "Yuri-chan always made us smile when we didn't even think we needed to."

Oishi nodded and said, "She did bring light to the fact that the small things are the best things."

"Mm-hmm." I agreed. I looked down at the can and grew slightly solemn. "I missed Yuri-chan."

"I did too…but at least she's back." Oishi mentioned.

"I wonder for how long." I said. I didn't know why she had left in the first place. I just remembered going to her old house to find it emptied. She hadn't said goodbye or told either Oishi or me that she was leaving. She just disappeared like she hadn't even existed. The only proof was the hearts she left and our addiction to pomegranate juice.

I turned my head to look at the bottom of the can and saw a little picture of a heart. Yuriko always drew hearts on our stuff and this time it was a balloon heart.

"Aw…I came too late." I said looking around. "Most every one left. Oishi is already gone."

"Yuri-chan!" I heard behind me so I turned to see who called. I was met by a hug that swept me right off the ground. I yelped then smiled.

"Kikumaru-kun, don't do that." I scolded through a laugh.

Eiji put me back on the ground. "Yuri-chan, you're coming with us, kay? We're going to a burger joint."

I smiled up at him. After all, I did come here to hang out with him. "Okay…but…who is 'we'?"

He turned as two other boys walked up. One was that freshman I saw before and another was a taller spiky haired guy. "This is Momoshiro and this is our chibi, Echizen Ryoma." I covered my mouth and giggled. Eiji then introduced me. "This is a childhood friend of mine and Oishi's, Yuriko."

"Nice to meet you." I said with a bow.

"So you're the girlfriend." Momoshiro said. "You can call me 'Momo'."

Eiji playfully glared at Momo while I smiled. "Okay…Peach. I'm not his girlfriend though. Just friends."

Momo pretend to pout. "That's no fun." He said.

I let out a short giggle. "Well are we going or not?"

When we got to the burger joint, I paid for myself. The other two had managed to trick Eiji into paying for them and I offered to pay but he said no.

"You sure, Kikumaru-kun? I can cover it really; it isn't like I don't have the money."

"I got it, Yuri-chan. I can't have you paying for me ALL our lives." He reasoned. I sighed.

"What do you mean, Yuriko-chan?" Momo asked. "About the money…"

"Hmm? Oh…my family has a business so we have a little extra money to spend here and there."

"Ooh," Momo said like I said the most interesting he's ever heard, "What kind of business?"

I paused for a moment to think about it. "You know," I finally said, "I don't think I know."

Ryoma laughed as Momo cocked his head. As we ate, I told them that as a girl, who couldn't inherit the company, my father never really told me about his business and that was okay. My mother kept me busy helping with what she does which was finances and stuff. I didn't really know what I was doing it for; I just did the math. And in return I got an allowance.

They seemed to enjoy the explanation and sometimes they'd make comments or tease each other. It was fun…laidback.

By the time we left, Eiji was complaining about how the other two didn't hold back. He looked up with a sigh but noticed someone across the street. He had the same uniform as them.

"Is that someone you know?" I asked.

"Isn't that Taka-san?" Momo asked.

I glanced at him then back at Eiji to see any confirmation. Eiji grinned devilishly and I knew he was scheming.

We ended up following him. After a few minutes he came to a building. We all four peeked around the corner as he walked into the building. I stepped back and smiled at how silly this was and yet so fun. I noticed someone coming up with the same uniform and remembered seeing him at the game I went to.

"I wonder if he's meeting someone," Momo wondered.

The dark haired boy with glasses peaked around the corner behind the three. "Must be a date." He said.

The three hollered and fell over. I covered my mouth and laughed.

"Did you follow because you were worried?" Momo asked, voice still strained from surprise.

"Don't follow so close," The guy said, "This could result in some good data."

I cocked my head. He must be a tennis player who likes to analyze his opponents. I was brought back from my thoughts when Eiji spoke.

"He lied to us about helping at home…I wonder who he's meeting."

I looked over not really understanding what was going on but I'm sure I'd find out.

Inside we found a table near where the table with the one we followed. He sat next at the table with a woman. _Maybe it really is a date_, I thought. But then the woman started to cry. _Maybe not._

"He made her cry?" Momo questioned.

"What's this world coming to?" Eiji added.

The other boy, the one with glasses, started writing in his book.

"Watcha writin'?" I asked, too curious to be formal.

"Personal data." Was all he said.

"You never quit, do you?" Ryoma asked.

Momo glared at the guy and said "Never."

The server came up with what Ryoma ordered then. "Here you go." He said.

"Oh! That looks good." Eiji said.

"I'll get one too." Momo said and looked at the menu.

"Maybe I'll get one too." The glasses guy said.

The server gave us a menu with the specials on it. After we ordered the server went to get the parfaits for us.

"Hey," I said looking at glasses, "I never got your name."

"Inui." He said.

"Hmm," as my reply. _Man of many words._

"This is all on Taka-san, right?" Momo asked.

I looked over at him. "M-no, I'll get this one. Don't worry about it."

"You sure?" Momo double-checked. When I nodded he thanked me.

Shortly after, the server came back with our orders. Ryoma was looking at the menu again thinking about getting something else. I smiled. His expression changed, though, as a man walked by. His eyes followed that man and he looked almost scared.

"Oi, what's wrong, chibi?" Eiji asked.

"Akutsu." Ryoma said.

"Who's Akutsu?" I asked as we all looked over that Taka-san's booth.

"He came to the school and picked a fight with Echizen." Momo explained. Well that explained why Ryoma looked scared.

I looked back at the bully. He and Taka-san talked for a bit until the bully stood. He grabbed the glass from the table and poured the drink over Taka-san's head. My hands balled into fists and I had to tell myself to stay in the booth and not go beat him up.

Momo must have had the same idea because he stood up as the guy walked over.

"Oi, Momo, don't do it." Eiji warned.

I watched the guy walk and glared. When he got closer, he tripped. I peeked past Eiji and noticed that Ryoma's foot was sticking out. Ryoma must have tripped him.

"Thanks for this afternoon." Ryoma said to him. "I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Echizen Ryoma, Seigaku freshman regular.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I showed up a little earlier to see Eiji and Oishi. When I got to the courts, Ryoma and the smiling guy were in a match. I paused to watch and quickly understood that Ryoma was trying to find a way to break Smile's move. I started walking again but kept an eye on the game. This 'Chibi' was a really stubborn player. He hit the net with one of his returns and I wondered if he was getting discouraged. On his next return though it skimmed over the net sending they ball off course a little. When Smiles returned the ball it landed out of bounds.

_Oh! He did it on purpose. Ryoma sent it off course so the other guy couldn't hit it strait._

I smiled and walked the rest of the way around the court. I went up to the coach. "Sumimasen, are you the coach, Ryuzaki-sensei?" I asked the older woman.

She looked down at me and nodded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yuriko. I just came to walk home with Eji and Oishi but came a little early. Is it okay if I stay? I won't interfere; I'll just observe."

The coach thought about it for a second. "Alright. As long as you don't interfere."

I bowed. "Arigato." I straitened and walked over to Eiji and Oishi. They were standing by the boy, Inui, I met yesterday. They were talking about Ryoma hitting the net with the ball.

"Eiji," Inui said, "You could see that, couldn't you?"

"Of course he can." I said getting the three of them to look at me. "Kikumaru-kun has the best eye for moving-" Eiji smiled and came over and gave me a hug, interrupting my thoughts. When he put me on the ground again I looked up at him. "I don't remember you being this huggy."

"I missed you." He said nonchalant. It almost made me blush.

I looked at Oishi who nodded. "He did," Oishi said, "He kept the can you gave him from the tournament."

"Oishi!" Eiji glared at Oishi and blushed.

I covered my mouth and giggled. Something caught my eye so I looked over at Inui. He was writing in his book again. I snuck over and slowly peeked over the top. "Did you get the right info?" I asked making him jump.

He snapped his book closed and straitened his glasses. After clearing his throat he said, "I got it."

_Many words._ I thought rolling my eyes.

The guy turned towards the coach. So I looked back at Eiji and Oishi. "Oishi?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

I stood in front of him and looked up with an innocently flirty smile. "Do you need me to draw you a heart so you don't feel left out?"

He laughed uneasily and held up his hands. "Th-that's okay?"

I smiled and backed off. "I hope Ryoma-kun wins this. But I guess it's because I'm biased as a first year."

"You're a first year?" Momo asked, looking surprised.

I nodded. "I look young but I am a first year. Just at a different school."

I was pretty sure he was going to ask what school but the couch started to call out the next matches.

"Fifteen minutes later," she said, "Kikumaru and Oishi on court C."

I looked over at them. They were looking at each other with a grin and probably thinking the same thing I was: this will be interesting.

By the time their match started the sky was cloudy.

Eiji pointed his racket at Oishi. "Ok Oishi, It's a duel. Whoever looses has to drink the Penal Tea."

Oishi smiled uneasy. "That sucks."

I walked over to three freshmen boys. "Hey! What's the 'Penal Tea'?"

When I asked their faces turned gray. The shortest one spoke up though he was quiet. "It's a really bad drink that Inui-sempai makes us drink."

They started making faces and I guessed they were thinking about the drink. I turned back to watch Eiji's and Oishi's match. Occasionally I would check out the other matches. I mean, there were awesome players going against each other all around. Some of them I had gotten to know. But I stayed by Oishi's and Eiji's match. I started learning the names of the boys on the team as others talked about them. The Captain, Tezuka, finished the game in five mintues. I guess that shouldn't be a surprise. I sighed and looked up at the sky. The rain clouds covered the sky completely now. It looked like it would rain any minute now. A few moments later and it did. It poured from the skies getting everyone soaked.

I heard the coach holler that practice was over but I stayed looking up at the sky. The raindrops fell on me like liquid ecstasy.

I was broken from my trance when I heard a ball hit a racket. I looked down and saw Ryoma and Smiles, who I learned was Fuji, still playing the game. The looks on their faces were pretty serious looking. Each one wanted to win and they weren't going to let the rain stop them.

Ryoma was starting to get into the right groove. Once he figured out how to seal Fuji's move it seemed the game turned in his favor.

When I looked at Fuji to see how he was taking it I noticed something different. There was a look in his eyes. It gave me a chill but it wasn't a bad chill. It was more like an adrenaline rush from seeing someone so passionate about something. I got it when I watched Oishi and Eiji play. But this time it was different. I could see a competitive streak in Fuji. He'd be a fun person to go up against.

"It looks like they want to settle this." I heard Eiji say a few yards away. I didn't look though.

"Hey! How long do you plan on staying out here?" The coach yelled. "You idiots!" I smiled. Strict coach. I liked her. "I don't think you guys understood me. You go to the same school. You can finish this anytime."

I smiled at the silence that came back. My attention shifted as I ran over to Eiji and Oishi.

"Hey I had a fun idea until it started raining," I said, "But we can still go somewhere."

"You buying?" Eiji teased. He winked and stuck his tongue out making me laugh.

"Duh." I said.

The coach called everyone inside. Since they couldn't practice outside everyone had to do normal exercises like sit ups. I actually joined in and out did some of the freshmen but it wasn't hard to do. Then I went outside to play in the rain some more. After practice was over I waited outside for Eiji and Oishi to change. It had stopped raining by the time they came out.

I looked at them and smiled. "You too have got to bring street clothes to school if we're going to hang out."

Oishi looked down at himself them up at me. I was wearing my everyday clothes, which were nice but still not my uniform.

"You always have nice clothes, Yuriko." Oshi said. "Even if we wore street clothes we'd still look out of place."

I smiled at him "Not true. You guys are my friends; you can never be out of place with me."

"You really mean that, Yuri-chan?" Eiji asked. I could have been wrong but I thought he sounded sad.

I looked up at him. "Of course I mean that, Eiji. Why would you ask that?"

He looked down and rocked on his heels. I didn't see him do it often. "It's just…" he started but couldn't finish.

Oishi spoke for him. "You were gone a long time, Yuriko." He said. I looked at him with a sad look. "You didn't say goodbye or anything. It was like you didn't exist anymore. Like you just…"

"Disappeared." Eiji finished. "It was the hearts you drew that made us know you were real."

"That's why you kept the can, isn't it, Eiji?" I asked and he nodded. I looked down. I hadn't wanted to leave. My parents had uprooted us for business or something. "I'm back now guys. Let's make the most of it. We're still friends…right?" I looked up at the two of them.

Oishi offered a smile. "Yeah, of course, Yuriko. We always thought that."

I smiled back but got distracted as Eiji pulled me into another hug. This time I got my arms free and hugged back. It took only a few seconds for it to click with Eiji though. "Aw, Yuri-chan! You're soaked!"

He tried to let go of me but I wouldn't let go of him. I squeezed him harder and nuzzled his neck so my wet hair would get him.

"Ah! Oishi, help me!" Eiji complained but Oishi just laughed. After I finally let go, Eiji glared playfully at me. I took off running and he followed close behind.

"Hey, guys, wait up." Oishi said but I knew he was smiling.

We ran into the city. I would pause to splash in the puddles but would stay a little a head of the boys.

"Slow down, Yuri-chan," Eiji complained. "I'm not chasing you anymore."

I turned back and smiled at him. "I know you, Eiji-kun, you're devious…and sneaky…like a cat. When I think you're all cute and innocent you pounce." I jumped into a puddle as I finished as if being the pouncing cat. When I looked back I saw the tiniest blush on Eiji. I looked at Oishi. "Is he blushing because I called him a cute cat?"

Oishi looked at Eiji but Eiji looked away. "I'm not blushing." Eiji objected.

"And that's why you turned away so fast." Oishi teased.

I smiled as the boys bantered with each other. I looked around knowing I should get home but I just didn't want to. Instead, I ran over to the bickering boys and jumped into a puddle right in front of them. The splash went all the way up their fronts.

"Yuriko!"

"Yuri-chan!"

The boys complained.

I giggled. "Oh come on, I can't be the only one that's completely soaked."

I was still giggling so I didn't notice Eiji jump up to hit a tree branch above me. The water on the leaves fell and drizzled me. I gasped and hunched at the cold down my neck. Oishi was laughing. My glare went from Eiji to Oishi. "Don't you laugh at me." I scolded. He looked at me a little defiant.

I turned on my heel and pretended to stomp away mad. The boys laughed and followed. "She's plotting, I know she's plotting." Oishi said, "Why are we following so close if we know she's plotting?"

"Because it's funner that way." Eiji said.

I smiled and peaked over my shoulder at them. Then I ducked off the trail and behind a tree.

Eiji and I stopped when Yuriko disappeared behind a tree. We looked at each other for a moment. Eiji, of course was smiling. He went around to the left as I went around to the right. But when we were around to the other side Yuriko wasn't there. We looked around.

"I'm beginning to think she really is part of our imagination." Eiji said. "She's good at disappearing."

We heard something on the other side of the tree like something fell so we peaked around. What greeted us was Yuriko's muddy hands.

I was laughing so hard because Oishi had fell back onto the trail and Eiji was clinging to a tree branch.

"Aw…now I'm covered in mud." Oishi complained.

"Hey," I said looking at him, "I don't want to hear it." I lifted my leg and pointed to the mud that went all the way passed my bare knees. "It's even passed that but I'm not lifting my skirt to show you."

Oishi blushed making me laugh. My laugh was interrupted by arms being wrapped around me.

"Get her now, Oishi!" Eiji called. I tried to wiggle free but Eiji had my arms pinned.

"No fair!" I yelled. When Oishi pulled himself up and headed over I screamed and laughed. "No, Oishi! Don't you dare."

He reached over and tickled my sides. I grabbed his shirt sleeve the best I could to try to stop him. I pushed off the ground with my feet to get away from Eiji. The result: we all went tumbling.

I was half lying on Eiji. Oishi was on my right with his arm over me. When I tried to roll off Eiji I rolled into Oishi on my left so I just stayed in the middle laughing. We all laughed and cooled down just lying on the dirty wet ground.

"How'd you do that?" Oishi finally asked.

"Disappear?" I replied. "I climbed the tree."

"What were you doing climbing a tree in a skirt?"

"Being the Yuri-chan we love." Eiji said.

I looked at him with a grin. This was my family. I kissed Eiji on the cheek since his face was so close. Then I looked down to grab Oishi's hand then Eiji's. "I love you guys too." I said. "No matter what, okay? You will always be more than just my friends. You're my family. Just us. Forever and always."

"Forever," Eiji agreed as his hand squeezed mine.

"And always." Oishi finished.


End file.
